Byakuya's New Love
by imastrawberryIchigo
Summary: Rukia is disowned by the Kuchiki Elders, how will she cope, and has Byakuya found another love? Uses lyrics from the song Whisper by Evanescence. OCC Rukia and Byakuya.


**Catch me as I fall**  
**Say you're here and it's all over now**  
**Speaking to the atmosphere**  
**No one's here and I fall into myself**

"Kuchiki Rukia, the Kuchiki family is disowning you; you have brought much shame to the honorable Kuchiki name." Her eyes widened in shock, and Byakuya looked ready to make some heads roll. "Why, pray tell, is this occurring?"

"Lord Kuchiki-sama, she has broken the law on many occasions, she gave her powers to a Ryoka boy, and is tarnishing our good name. She will move to 13th Division in a week."

**This truth drives me into madness**  
**I know I can stop the pain**  
**If I will it all away**  
**If I will it all away**

She got up, and bowed, then walked out, Byakuya following closely, along with Genrei.

"Rukia, I had no idea of their intentions, I will do anything in my power too stop this."

"No, Nii-sama." His eyes widened a fraction, and she smiled sadly up at him.

"I don't want to do anything more to tarnish the Kuchiki name, let me go. Byakuya, I love you." She walked away, and Byakuya ran after her.

"Rukia, are you serious?"

"Hai, Byakuya-sama, I have since you took me in, disregarding the law. First I thought it was because I looked up to you, but I've come to realize the truth." Then Byakuya saw the tears, and he thought,

_Rukia, those tears tear me apart, I hate to see you in pain, I think I have fallen for you, too. _

But Byakuya wasn't ready to admit that.

They got to the mansion, and Byakuya went to Rukia's room with her. Then he suddenly said, "Rukia, I don't give a damn about the laws, I'm going to fight for you if it kills me!" Her eyes widened at her usually cold and stoic brother at such an outburst.

**Don't turn away**  
**(Don't give in to the pain)**  
**Don't try to hide**  
**(Though they're screaming your name)**

The next few days were spent with Rukia packing, and Byakuya fighting not to kill the Kuchiki Elders. The only thing that kept him sane was his grandfather, who supported him.

"Byakuya, you love her, you didn't do this, even for Hisana."

"No, I do love her, but I'm not _in_ love with her."

"You can't keep denying your feeling, Byakuya." Angrily, Byakuya Flash Stepped back to his mansion.

_I can't believe Byakuya would fight for me. Too bad the Elders will never change their stubborn minds. _

She had locked herself in her room, only coming out to eat, and that was seldom in itself. She looked miserable, and she was beyond crying herself to sleep, and just huddled in a corner all day, staring at the wall. She figured Byakuya was done with his attempts to get her to let him in, as he didn't knock anymore, neither did the servants.

**Don't close your eyes**  
**(God knows what lies behind them)**  
**Don't turn out the light**  
**(Never sleep, never die)**

After five days, she had lost weight, had dark circles around her eyes from not sleeping, and could barely make it to the dining room to eat. Today, Byakuya decided to eat with her, and was thoroughly shocked at her appearance.

"Rukia, does this mean that much to you?"

"No, Nii-sama, I'll still be able to see you, I'm fine."

"You are obviously not fine, you've lost a considerable amount of weight, and you look like you haven't slept in days." "That's because I haven't, but I'll get over it, I promise." She smiled weakly, and Byakuya felt something inside his snap.

"I'll disown you then, I'll go get the papers!"

**I'm frightened by what I see**  
**But somehow I know that there's much more to come**  
**Immobilized by my fear**  
**And soon to be blinded by tears**

Rukia was shocked at his reaction, she sat there, stunned, until he returned, he pulled out a pen, and Rukia semi-conscious, signed her name, then Byakuya signed his. Then he got on one knee and said,

"Rukia, I've fallen for you, I'I'm no good at this, but if I can't be your brother, can I be your husband? I know we love each other, I've just realized my feelings. Please accept, Rukia, this way the Elders can't force you out, and I won't have to suffer through the many dates set up for me."

His look was pleading, and Rukia gasped, as he grabbed her, and then hugged her close, and tentatively brushed his lips against hers. He pulled away, blushing,

"I'm sor-"

"Don't be, Byakuya-sama, I've been waiting a long time for that kiss." Then she kissed him again, and after a few seconds, he deepened the kiss, and he nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, and immediately, Byakuya pushed his tongue into her mouth, exploring every corner of it. Then Genrei walked in, and looked at the two, shocked, Byakuya broke the kiss, and stood.

**I can stop the pain**  
**If I will it all away**  
**If I will it all away**

Then Rukia started crying, and ran back to her room, for a whole day she didn't come out, she only opened the door after Byakuya threatened to break it down. He looked at her tear stained face, and his heart broke.

"Please, Rukia, don't do this to me, my heart is breaking all over again, first Hisana, and now you, why must my love die. I'm d-dying on the inside, k-knowing that you're s-slowly dying, I can't take it, R-Rukia." She raised her head, and gasped when she saw the tears running down his face.

"Damn, I didn't even cry for Hisana, I guess I love you more, I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"It's okay, I was just shocked, and of course I'll marry you Byakuya-sama."

"Just Byakuya is fine, thank you Rukia, I want to at least keep you here, with me."

**Don't turn away**  
**(Don't give in to the pain)**  
**Don't try to hide**  
**(Though they're screaming your name)**

Byakuya was walking on air the next day, and came home early.

"Rukia, where are you?"

Getting no answer, he made his way through the mansion, and didn't find her, and then he felt a fading Reiatsu signature from her room. He knocked, and getting no reply tried again. Then her Reiatsu signature dropped dangerously low, and he kicked in the door, to find Rukia lying in a pool of blood, her wrists cut deeply, and Sode No Shirayuki lying next to her, the blade covered in blood.

"RUKIA, NO, NO, NO, DON'T DIE ON ME, PLEASE, I CAN'T BEAR TO LOSE YOU KNOW!" He picked her up, and Flash Stepped to 4th Division, and he burst into Unohana's office.

"Help her, PLEASE!" Unohana took her limp body from me then felt for a pulse. Unohana gasped, and said,

"Her heart stopped!"

**Don't close your eyes**  
**(God knows what lies behind them)**  
**Don't turn out the light**  
**(Never sleep, never die)**

Then Byakuya's worst fears were coming true, his only other love was dying, he looked broken, defeated. Then there was chaos, Byakuya remained kneeling on the floor where he had fallen, staring at the floor without any coherent thought. Joshiro walked in to comfort him, and was shocked at the loss, the anguish, the… Defeat on his face.

"Byakuya, come here, we need to get you some clothes."

"I don't wanna change, both of the loves in my life are dead, I have no reason to live." Then he passed out on the floor, and Joshiro picked him up, and carried him to the room Rukia was in. They managed to start her heart again, and were giving her blood. Joshiro set Byakuya down on the other bed in the room, and said,

"He's exhausted, I figured he better be with Rukia." Unohana nodded, and the two Taicho looked worriedly at the two figures on the bed. She walked over, and took the kenseikan out of Byakuya's hair, and removed his haori, and folded it on the bedside table.

**Fallen angels at my feet**  
**Whispered voices at my ear**  
**Death before my eyes**  
**Lying next to me, I fear**

People doubted if the two would wake up, it had been a month. They were both in a coma, and even Genrei looked like he had given up his two prides in his life. Then during a Captains meeting, a member of 4th Division burst in, and said,

"Byakuya and Rukia are awake!"

Then all the Taicho rushed to 4th Division, and walked in to Byakuya passionately kissing Rukia, who blushed 10 different shades of red.

"Do you mind, we're busy here, I would like to kiss my wife, please." Byakuya said it in his usual cold demeanor, and they all smiled, knowing the two were back. Then he kissed her again, and everybody left.

"Do you still want to marry me, Rukia?"

"Yes, Byakuya, I love you!"

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear." Then he pulled away, and Rukia said,

"I like you better without your kenseikan." He ran a hand through his hair and found that indeed they were gone, and then he saw them on a bedside table, on top of his haori.

**She beckons me, shall I give in?**  
**Upon my end shall it begin**  
**Forsaking all I've fallen for**  
**I rise to meet the end**

"I won't let the Elders steal you from me again, Rukia." They were in his room, after their wedding, and they were both exhausted. They changed into sleeping robes, and then moved to the bed. "I know, Byakuya."

**Don't turn away**  
**(Don't give in to the pain)**  
**Don't try to hide**  
**(Though they're screaming your name)**

**Don't close your eyes**  
**(God knows what lies behind them)**  
**Don't turn out the light**  
**(Never sleep, never die)**

**Don't turn away**  
**(Don't give in to the pain)**  
**Don't try to hide**  
**(Though they're screaming your name)**

**Don't close your eyes**  
**(God knows what lies behind them)**  
**Don't turn out the light**  
**(Never sleep, never die)**

**Don't turn away**  
**(Don't give in to the pain)**  
**Don't try to hide**  
**(Though they're screaming your name)**

**Don't close your eyes**  
**(God knows what lies behind them)**  
**Don't turn out the light**  
**(Never sleep, never die)**

50 years later,

"Kaa-chan!"

"What is it, Kaien?"

"I learned how to do Kido today!"

"Good, how are the rest of your studies at the Academy?"

"Good!" Then his sister strolled up,

"Kaien, must you be so obnoxious?"

"So what, Orihime?"

"Hime is right, Kaien."

"Aww, but Tou-san!"

"Go play in the Rukongai, Kaien." Then he took of in the beginnings on a Flash Step.

"I'm still better than him at that, oh the small victories."

"You sound just like Tou-san."

"I do want to take over the Kuchiki Clan, I'm older than Kaien."

"True, Hime, let's go practice calligraphy."

"Actually Tou-san, I was hoping you could help me with Kagesakura, she's being really insistent that I achieve Shikai by the end of the week."

"Sure, let's go to the training grounds."

Rukia thought to herself,

_Well, it's obvious who takes after who, I can't believe at only 11, that Orihime would have the strength of a 4__th__ seat, and at 9 Kaien has the strength of a 9__th__ seat. _

"I suppose, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." Rukia has long since taken over as Taicho of 3rd Division, they were a Happy family.


End file.
